1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stable light source device that is used in checking and correcting sensitivity, locality and the like of a light detector, particularly an area sensor, for measuring faint light that is not visible to the naked eye such as bioluminescence, chemoluminescence or the like.
2. Related Art
A stable light source device that is used in checking and correcting sensitivity, locality and the like of a light detector, particularly an area sensor, for measuring faint light that is not visible to the naked eye, such as bioluminescence, chemoluminescence or the like, is disposed in an imaging region of an area sensor, and faint light emitted from the stable light source device is detected by the light detector.
For example, the light source devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2009-287976 and 3-262931 are known as this kind of stable light source device.
In a device according to JP-A No. 2009-287976 or JP-A No. 3-262931, there is a single light emission portion that emits light. Therefore, to measure the dynamic range of a light detector, it is necessary to vary a light emission amount of the light source and perform imaging a plural number of times, and operation is complicated. Moreover, although the light emission amount may be electronically varied to some extent, if light emission amounts are very different, it is difficult to provide consistent faint light amounts.